Electronic vaporizing inhalers are becoming popular among smokers who wish to satisfy a nicotine craving but who also want to avoid the tar and other harsh chemicals associated with traditional cigarettes. Electronic vaporizing inhalers contain liquid nicotine, which is typically a mixture of nicotine oil, a solvent (such as propylene glycol, vegetable glycerin, or a combination of both), water, and sometimes flavoring. When the user draws, or inhales, on the electronic vaporizing inhaler, the liquid nicotine is drawn into a vaporizer where it is heated into a vapor. As the user draws on the electronic vaporizing inhaler, he or she inhales the vapor containing the nicotine.
Electronic vaporizing inhalers and other vapor inhalers typically have similar designs. Most feature a liquid nicotine reservoir with an interior membrane, such as a sponge, fabric wadding (typically cotton), or other fibrous material, that holds the liquid nicotine so as to prevent leaking from the reservoir. Nevertheless, these cigarettes are still prone to leaking because there is no impediment to prevent the liquid from flowing out of the membrane and into the mouthpiece. A leaking electronic vaporizing inhaler is problematic for several reasons. First, the liquid can leak into the electronic componentry, which can cause impaired performance of the device. Second, leaks waste the liquid nicotine mixture. Finally, the liquid can leak into the electronic vaporizing inhaler mouthpiece, and the user may inhale the unvaporized liquid, which provides an unsatisfying vaping experience.
Electronic vaporizing inhalers are also known to provide inconsistent doses between draws. The aforementioned leaking is one cause of inconsistent doses because the membrane may be oversaturated or undersaturated near the vaporizer. If the membrane is oversaturated, then the user may experience a stronger than desired dose of vapor, and if the membrane is undersaturated, then the user may experience a weaker than desired dose of vapor. Additionally, small changes in the strength of the user's draw may provide stronger or weaker doses. Inconsistent dosing, along with leaking, can lead to faster consumption of the vaping liquid.
Additionally, conventional electronic vaporizing inhalers are often unreliable in that the electronic components fail when the electronic vaporizing inhaler is dropped or subjected to other mechanical shock. Conventional electronic vaporizing inhalers have multiple wires that run between various components and that are held in electrical communication with solder joints. The solder joints are prone to break, which can prevent the electronic vaporizing inhaler from functioning to its full capacity if any function is even possible. Typically, electronic vaporizing inhalers are assembled by hand which increases the possibility for poor soldering. Moreover, when the electronic vaporizing inhaler is assembled, the wires are stuffed into the housing in any way that they will fit. This can cause stress on the solder joints, leading to breaks.
Conventional electronic vaporizing inhalers also predominantly use nichrome heating elements. Nichrome is an alloy primarily consisting nickel and chromium, and it is used in many electric heater applications. However, nichrome can reach temperatures as high as 900° C. very quickly, which presents several issues for a consumer product. First, some of the chromium may leach out of the heating element and be inhaled by the user. Second, the high temperature of the heating element is dangerous to the user. Third, the heating element can burn the vaping fluid, which not only causes a poor taste but also can degrade certain chemicals in the vaping liquid. Finally, by operating at such a high temperature, the electronic vaporizing inhaler will consume more energy, resulting in shorter battery life.
Thus, a need exists in the art for an electronic vaporizing inhaler that is better able to withstand leaks and occasional drops or other mishandling and that provides consistent dosing.